Adopted Secrets
by 40steps2themoon
Summary: ON INDEFINITE HIATUS! DO NOT EXPECT UPDATES ANY TIME SOON!What would happen if Hermione was an orphan adopted by the Weasleys? If she was engaged to Draco Malfoy? Let's find out! An AU DracoxHermione fic.
1. Prologue

AN: This story is AU, in a world where pureblood families are superior, and generally have arranged marriages, sometimes marrying half-bloods if there are other children in the family. Muggle-borns are picked on a lot more and are often in danger, though the ministry tries to protect them. Voldemort is dead, he never came back, but there are still many Death Eaters who will prey upon muggle-borns and muggles. Ron is born on December 2nd, the year after this event.

**Prologue: September 19th, 1979**

Molly Weasley exited the shop in Diagon Alley with her purchases and was about to disapparate when she heard something crying. Following the sound, she walked into a dark alley, where a bundle laid on the side of the passage was shaking and wailing. She picked it up and drew away the cloth to see a beautiful baby girl, only about a week old, by the looks of it. She gasped. Who had left the poor child here on the streets? She gasped again as she saw that the girl had green ash on her, a sign of death eater fires.

"A muggle-born?" she asked aloud, before turning to make sure no one was watching her. She hurriedly wrapped up the girl and disapparated to reappear outside of a small house with a sign reading "The Burrow".

"Arthur, Arthur!" she whispered furiously as she ran into the room they shared. "Arthur, wake up NOW."

"Wha-," he mumbled, sitting up abruptly when he saw what his wife was holding. "What happened Molly?"

"I found her near Diagon Alley, Arthur," she told him. "She was all alone, crying. And look." She showed him the ash. "DeathEaters. She must be muggle-born."

Her husband sighed. "What can we do?"

"We have to take care of her. As a pureblood family, even as a slightly disgraced one, we can give her a boost into the wizarding world."

"So what?" her husband retorted. "We pretend we had another child? And how will we do that?"

"We just moved here from America a couple weeks ago," she said desperately. "No one knows us yet. We can give her red hair, to make her fit in. Plenty of children don't look like their parents. This will work!" She paused. "It has to."

Arthur sighed. He knew she was right, this girlwould most likely die on her own. "What about the children? What will we tell them?"

"We could modify their memories," Molly suggested.

"Our own children?"

"We can tell them when they get old enough, but we have to be careful, for her sake. A muggle-born without any parents? She would constantly be in danger."

Her husband sighed. "You do it then, I don't think I can."

The three just sat there for a few minutes, Arthur worried about the future, Molly wondering about the past, and the child asleep. Finally Arthur shifted. "What will we name her?"

Molly bit her lip, looking at the baby girl. "Wait," she said. "What's that?"

A small piece of paper was poking out of the blanket. Arthur picked it up and read, "Hermione Granger."

* * *

I hoped you liked it. More to come, this is only the not-so-great prologue. Please review and tell me what you think of the idea. 

-Allison


	2. Prologue Part Two

Hey, I was going to just jump into the story, but I decided to describe the future couple's reactions to their life changing news. So here is Prologue, Part Two! This takes place before their fourth year at Hogwarts. Enjoy!

Oh, and thanks to all the people who reviewed the first part! It made me so happy to see all that wonderful encouragement!

Disclaimer: You know I'm not J. K. Rowling. If I was, would I be writing an AU DracoxHermione fic?

Prologue Part Two: August 22, 1994

_**The Malfoy Manor**_

"WHAT?"

Lucius Malfoy sighed. "Draco, do not scream. You heard what I said."

"I can't have," Draco said, breathing heavily, trying not to curse out his father, knowing that would produce very bad results. "Because I don't see how you could ever agree to a marriage with a _Weasley_!"

"I didn't agree to it. I suggested it."

"WHAT?" Draco screeched again.

Lucius rubbed his forehead. "Draco, please keep your voice down, screaming like a small girl is not appealing. Hermione Weasley is an intelligent girl, she isn't ugly, and she is a pureblood, even if she isn't from a prestigious family. I don't see what the problem is."

"Problem?" Draco fumed. "For one, she's a complete blood-traitor, hanging around with Potter and mud-bloods. And she's a complete know-it-all. You know I her! You know what the problem is!"

"I'm sorry you feel this way Draco, but this is final. You will marry the Weasley girl. And you will produce a Malfoy heir."

Draco gagged, looking shocked. "Father, please, you are going to make me throw up. I don't even want to think of shagging her. You can't be serious about this whole marriage thing."

"Stop playing stupid Draco," Lucius snapped with a tone that dared Draco to respond. "You know that I am completely serious. Now go work on your homework."

_**Meanwhile, At the Burrow**_

"WHAT?"

"I know it's hard to accept Hermione, but please don't scream," Molly Weasley pleaded as the other Weasley children came into the room, curious about the noise.

"What's up mum?" Bill asked, as he was visiting for the week.

Molly sighed. "I just told Hermione the news." Bill looked sympathetic, the rest of them just confused.

"What news?" Fred asked.

Hermione finally looked up. "I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy," she said hollowly.

Cries erupted from the six other Weasley children, Bill not included. "You're joking!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, please keep your voice down," said Arthur, coming into the room. "And no, Hermione is not joking."

"But you can't be serious, Mum!" exclaimed George.

"Unfortunately I am, George," their mother sighed.

"But they're the worst kind of pureblood," Percy interrupted. "Just look at his father!"

Arthur groaned. "We know, trust me. But at least one of you boys needs to marry a pureblood, and if we turned down an offer from the Malfoys?"

"We know exactly how you feel," Molly offered. "I don't like it either. But the Malfoys are a very prestigious family. We had no choice. I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione just sat in her chair, staring into space. "Draco Malfoy," she choked out. "You do know that we hate each other, don't you? And that the only time we talks to me is to insult me, our family, or Harry?"

"I know," Molly said sympathetically. "But there isn't anything we can do. You'll just have to live with it. Try not to on it. Now, who wants to go to Florean Fortescue's for ice cream!"

I hope you liked it! Please review, I want to know how I'm doing. I'm still new at this, so any suggestions, advice, criticism, etc. Because I only decided to write this last night, the first chapter is already started, but will still probably take a while to write. I'll try to upload soon!

-Allison


	3. Partners

All right, I finished the first chapter! It's not that long, but I hope you like it! This takes place a couple years after the last part. Here's a little background information on my version of the HP world:

-Hermione is still a Weasley. She does not know she was adopted, and neither does anyone else except for Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie. Her middle name is Granger, which she was told was the name of an old friend of Molly's.

-Harry lives with Sirius. He was never found guilty. It this version, he had told Remus Lupin of the switch, so he never went to Azkaban. Sirius is currently single, for all those of you who want him, but that might not last.

-Other Couples: Pansy Parkinson is engaged to Blaise Zabini, though she is currently Draco. Ron is engaged to a **girl** introduced in this chapter. Percy is married to Penelope Clearwater, his school friend. Bill is currently Fleur. Harry is Ginny.

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, so therefore I own very little of this. sigh She's so brilliant and lucky.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Partners**

_**Sometime in October, 1996: Great Hall, Breakfast Time**_

"Hey Mione, here comes your boyfriend."

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to deny the urge to punch her brother, and slowly turned to face him. "Ron, you know I don't like the frickin sod, and you know I'm gonna have to marry him anyways, so stop rubbing it in. Do I need to remind you that if Mom and Dad had turned the Malfoys down, you wouldn't be going out with Ember Ray?" At the mention of her name, Ron looked away from the blond-haired boy, and started gazing at a pretty black-haired ravenclaw. When she waved at him, he gave her a goofy grin. Both Hermione and Harry broke out laughing. Ron quickly looked away.

"Yea, that sucks Hermione," Harry said. "Stupid ferret."

"Well, he's certainly smarter than Ron."

"Hey!" he retorted.

"Well Ron," Hermione said slowly, "maybe if you paid attention in class more often instead of writing love letters to Ember, you would actually know something."

"I'll have you know that she's written me a couple too," Ron said brushing a deep red.

"Oh yea," said Harry grinning. "I read one of those once. Want to hear what it said?"

"Shut up Harry," Ron growled.

"Hmm, how did it go? Oh, that's right. 'Ron, fk off. If you don't stop writing me these sappy love notes NOW, then I will strangle you, hang you from a tree by your foot, and then break up with you. Yours truly, Ember.'"

Dean and Seamus, who were sitting across from Harry, snickered. "Shut up, you two," Ron said grumpily. This just made them laugh even harder. Fortunately for them, the bell rang at that moment, dismissing them to their first classes of the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Defense Against The Dark Arts Class**_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed into the classroom along with the rest of the students. As the class sat down, the teacher, Professor Jasper got up, moving over to the blackboard behind her desk. She was a tall woman, in her late twenties, with raven hair that fell to her shoulders in light curls and cloudy grey eyes. She had her wand tucked behind her ear and had been reading before the class came in. Now she took her wand and tapped the board. The words "Dueling and Curses" appeared on the board, followed by a sketch of two wizards with their wands raised.

"Now, so far we've gone over a basic history of the Dark Arts and the time of Voldemort's power," she said calmly while almost all of the class flinched. Her lectures could be painful sometimes, since she didn't have any issue with his name, and didn't seem to mind that others did. In fact, the more people objected and flinched, the more she seemed to say it, as though it would help them get used to it. "For most of the rest of the year, we're going to be taking a more practical approach. I will be teaching you many more complex spells, including strong curses and their counter curses, assuming you agree _not_ to use them to bully your fellow students," she said, looking pointedly at Draco Malfoy.

"You will be assigned partners for the rest of the year. You will not be able to switch just because you do not like said person. If you don't like them, suck it up. You'd better get used to it. When we learn new spells, you will practice using and blocking them with your partner. You will also have written and research work to complete with them. Everything in this class will be done together. We will also have dueling matches, to practice further."

At this news almost everyone groaned. All of the students remembered the Dueling Club that Professor Lockhart had organized in their second year. Dumbledore had had to fire him at the end of the year, he was obviously so incompetent. Professor Jasper pretended not to notice, though Harry noticed a small smile. "All right," she said pulling out a sheet of parchment. "Partners!"

Pretty much everyone scooted next to their friends, including Harry and Ron. "I don't think so," she said, laughing lightly. "Just to mix things up, everyone will be assigned a partner from the other team." Gryffindors and Slytherins alike groaned. "Throughout your life, you will have to work with people you don't like, so you might as well start now," she scolded.

"Pansy Parkinson, Parvarti Patil." Both scowled at each other.

"Ron Weasley, Gregory Goyle." Ron groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode." Lavender protested silently.

"Draco Malfoy, Hermione Weasley." Draco looked appalled Hermione thought she was going to be sick.

"Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter." Both pretended to not care, though Blaise scowled when Harry wasn't looking.

She continued reading until all the students were paired up, made sure everyone knew you they were with (like anyone could forget), and told them again that she expected them to get along, and that any fighting would hurt both people's grades.

"That's all. No homework for today." The class filed out, muttering under their breath. "Hermione," she called. "Will you stay after class please?" Hermione stopped in her tracks and waited for everyone else to leave. Professor Jasper wiped the board clean and turned to face her student.

"You alright, Hermione?" she asked.

"Oh," Hermione stuttered. "Yea, fine."

"Look, I know you don't like Mr. Malfoy," the teacher said. "But you two in particular need to be able to work together. If you can't, you are going to have a very unhappy life. You might thank me someday."

Hermione didn't say anything for a minute. "I understand Professor," she said finally. "Can I go now?" Professor Jasper nodded and she walked quickly out of the classroom.

_Why this, _she thought as she walked through the corridors. _Why do I seem to be destined to suffer with Draco Malfoy? Why do _I _have to marry him? When almost any other pureblood witch would kill to even kiss him. Why me, who doesn't have anything to do with him? _Little did she know that in a different part of the castle, a blond-haired boy was having similar thoughts.

* * *

Sorry if this was kind of short. It's just how it worked out. I don't know if most chapters will be around this size, or longer. I hope you liked it. Please review whether you did or not!

-Allison


	4. Curses and Kisses

Here is the second real chapter of Adopted Secrets! Sorry, I know it's been a while, but I haven't had a lot of time to write, what with the 7th book and summer camp and having to help my mom paint the house. If you haven't read it, you need to. And if you have, you need to read my new one-shots based on characters that passed away in **Deathly** **Hallows**. And review them! And then read and review this! Thank you.

This chapter is dedicated to my beta and BEEF, Sammi, who though she doesn't have an account, still agrees to help me write this stuff, and who has helped me find the beginnings of a plot.

Oh, and I would like to thank GrangerFan95 and Sarra's wildchild for pointing out to me that I said Granger instead of Weasley for Hermione's last name in the last chapter. I'm glad you found that, and it has been fixed.

Disclaimer: I am not, have never been, and never will be J. K. Rowling. Therefore I do not, have never, and will never own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters. Got it?

* * *

**_The next day: Friday, October 23, 1996_**

Hermione woke up at 5:30 and immediately felt miserable, though she couldn't remember why. And then everything that had happened the day before came back to her. "_Malfoy!_" she muttered as if it was a curse, and for her, it might of well have been. She wanted to curse her teacher even more. It was her fault this was happening in the first place, and all because Professor Jasper thought she should spend some time with her fiancé. "Great," she growled out loud.

"Hermione," whispered Lavender sleepily. It was clear Hermione's muttering had woken her up. "What's going on? What about Malfoy?"

"Nothing, go back to bed," she whispered back. Lavender grunted softly and laid back down. Hermione sighed. As if things weren't bad enough, they had _double _DADA today. Even more time to spend with the annoying Slytherin. The only bright side was that they would be learning new curses today. She might get a good chance to embarrass Malfoy. Despite her still grumpy mood, she allowed a small grin to cross her face. She might just get lucky.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were eating breakfast in the Great Hall when a large tawny owl landed on top of Ron's head. "Oy!" he shouted, frantically swatting it away. It dropped a letter and flew away, pecking Ron on the head before it left. He picked up the letter.

_Ron,_

_Meet me outside the school at 7 tonight so we can go for a walk in the snow. And stop sending me love notes! You're a great guy, but sometimes you make me want to throttle you and stab you with a knife. Have a great day._

_Love,_

_Ember_

Ron smiled. She may not like the love notes, but she did like him. He couldn't wait for that night.

* * *

**_Draco's POV_**

Jasper's class was horrible. I thought the in-class part might be slightly fun due to the fact that she would be teaching us curses, and that I would be able to direct them at Weasley. But no. I couldn't even have that satisfaction. Because first that of a teacher had to teach us the protocol of dueling. Which included bowing. To _Weasley_.

Which I, of course, refused to do. And then Jasper decided to give me a detention, just for not bowing to someone who didn't deserve my respect. And she took away 10 points. The nerve of that woman, that _mudblood _who was allowed to teach us. I wonder what Father would say. So I had to bow to Weasley, though I did it in the most contemptuous way I could. I think I succeeded because she glared at me every time, though that may be because she _hates_ me. Doesn't really make a difference.

We did learn a couple good curses though. Like "fervenso" which made the victim feel hot, distracting them at first and gradually getting worse until it got almost painful and made you sick. And "turpisca" which I now know from experience gives you a very sharp pain behind your eyes, while blinding you at the same time. I like that one. Too bad Weasley blocked it every time.

Jasper taught us the counter curses first. She made us practice them for almost a whole class period, so we wouldn't get hurt too much. And then we learned the actual curses, five of them. Once we had them down to the point where we wouldn't kill our partners by _accident_, we got with our partners, who we could now thankfully curse, and practiced, one spell at a time. I had to do some out of order, though. There was no way I was going to suffer through all this without getting the satisfaction of hitting Weasley at least once and every time I hit her with one she expected, she blocked it. As much as it pains me to admit it, she's good. Brilliant, actually. Even better than me. I couldn't even block some of her curses, even though she always followed the right order. She's just too damn strong.

I have to admit the mudblood knows her stuff though. She's probably the best DADA teacher we've ever had, though that isn't saying much. At least she's actually going to teach us something worthwhile. Even if she did put me with Weasley in some naive attempt to get us to work together well enough to _not_ make our lives that we will have to spend together miserable. And yes, I did eavesdrop on her telling Weasley this. I figured she would say something about it. She probably would have told me too if I looked like I was about to cry. But Malfoys don't cry because of a stupid assignment.

* * *

**_Hermione's POV_**

Defense class was actually very interesting, and not too painful. We learned some fascinating and very useful spells. I was also able to vent my anger at Malfoy, which poured full force into the curses, making them too powerful to block every time. It was very satisfying to see him knocked off his feet from my spell, knowing that he had to switch up the order in which we were practicing them to hit me. Slimy git.

And, being Malfoy, he absolutely refused to show me any kind of respect when Professor Jasper taught us the protocol. She had to give him detention in the end since he just stood their scowling every time she said to bow to our partners. I how he stands there, looking at me with that smirk, looking so contemptuous, so _hate_ful, so hot-.

I did not just think that. I did_ **NOT **_just think that about Draco Malfoy, pureblood prat of Hogwarts. Ok yes, he _is_ referred to by some as the Slytherin S_e_x God. Yes, I have always admitted that he was good looking. But I do not think he is hot when he's looking down at me. It's just all this talk from Professor Jasper about having to spend the rest of my life with him. Plus the fact that he had hit me with a confusion curse.

That has very long lasting effects. I almost walked into the boys' bathroom on my way to lunch. Luckily Ron noticed, though it's unlike him to be so perceptive.

And, since things aren't bad enough, we got assigned homework this weekend to do with our partners. And since both me and Malfoy are too proud to let the other person do the whole assignment, we'll have to work together on it.

Wonderful.

* * *

**_That night, POV of the All-knowing, All-seeing God of Above _**_(That'll be me)_

Ron leaned against the outside of the school, waiting for Ember. His heart beat quickly, both from excitement and fear. When it came to Ember Ray, you never knew what was gonna happen. On their last date, he ended up with a month of detention and a trip to the hospital wing. He wasn't sure he wanted a repeat.

He smiled as his date came out, carrying two brooms. Thank god. They were gonna go flying. Probably something competitive, knowing Ember, like a race or some one on one mock-Quidditch, but nothing really _dangerous_. He hoped.

"Come on, Ron," she shouted, flinging him a broom and jumping on her own. "Let's go!"

"Umm, Ember?" he asked _hesitantly_. "Where are we going?"

"We're just going for a ride." Ron let out his breath. "In the _Forbidden_ Forest."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he started, but his g_i_rlfriend had already started off towards the trees. He sighed. _It's gonna be a long night._

As they reached the start of the trees, Ember sped up, weaving through the trees, causing Ron to shout at her to slow down. She just laughed and started flying closer to the ground. She pulled up suddenly to avoid crashing into a mound of snow, but Ron, who had been following her, flew straight into it.

"Nice job Red," she said as she dismounted, shaking with laughter. Ron stood up, shaking the snow out of his red hair, his face almost matching. "Very smooth."

"You did that on purpose, Ember!" he fumed.

"Course I didn't Red," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Please don't call me that," Ron sighed.

"Why not? It fits your hair, and your face."

"It'll also fit the color of the snow you walk on once I'm done," he growled, rolling a snowball and chucking it at her. She ducked and the frozen missile smashed on the tree behind her.

"Oh, is that so Red?" she taunted, forming a large ball of her own and rocking back and forth, finally tossing it and hitting him square in the stomach. He staggered back. As a chaser on the Ravenclaw team, she had a mean pitch. "I'll take you up on that challenge Ron Weasley." She dodged as another snowball barely missed her head.

Twenty minutes later, both heavily coated in hard-packed snow, the couple fell to the ground laughing and panting. "Thanks Red," she said, knowing that the name would annoy him. "I had fun tonight." Then, before he could scold her on the nickname, she leaned over and kissed him softly.

If his date hadn't been practically laying on top of him, Ron would've jumped. As Ember _was_ covering him, he put his arms on her waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She moaned softly, opening her mouth slightly to let his tongue in. As he continued to kiss her passionately, she brought her up to his head, massaging his shoulders and neck before gently brushing the snow out of his red hair. When he pulled away for air, she rolled off of him. She lay next to him, her head on his chest and his arms on her shoulders, just gazing up at the stars through the trees. After a few minutes, she sat up, pulling a box out of her bag.

Glancing at Ron, who looked like he was asleep, Ember grinned and murmured an incantation at the box, which had the words "Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs" printed on it in flaming red letters. Bright fireworks shot out into the sky, making Ron jump and glare at her. She just smiled, leaning into him again as the fireworks led and popped above them, lighting up the woods. A while later, they dimmed as she whispered the countercharm. Snuggling up to her boyfriend, covered in a charmed blanket to keep out the cold, protective barriers surrounding their clearing, Ember sighed contentedly. They were soon asleep on the snow, wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Hoped you liked. Feedback please?

-Allison


	5. AN: Sorry Readers!

_**NOT A CHAPTER**_

I want to apologize over and over again to everyone who has been waiting for this, if anyone really cares, but I'm not going to be working on this for a while. I tried various times to write this chapter, but I d it each time. I'm just not feeling this story. It doesn't make me want to write it and I'm not happy with my finished chapters. I may come back to this, but for now, I'm gonna be starting a new story, maybe writing a couple oneshots, and working on my own original story which I hope to someday publish.

However, I am considering starting a new story, this time Sirius/Hermione, which starts during the trios seventh year. Voldemort is , Harry is evil, Draco is good, and Percy is a Eater. And there is a new savior of the wizarding world. Who is it? I'm not spilling that unless I get feedback saying people want to read it. If I do write it, it'll probably be a lot more action-y, with a some Sirius/Hermione romance, probably some Draco/OC stuff as well, and possibly something else. I'd like to write this, does anyone else want me to?

Sorry about anyone who really liked this, I feel really bad about disappointing you guys. Reading your reviews was one of the most rewarding feelings of my life, but I just can't continue this story right now. I hope you guys will check out my other story. Thank you to all my supporters, and I hope you can forgive me.

-Allison


End file.
